


I Kind Of Like It

by NotSoHotsuin



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, second day spoilers, very vague though and not plot related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHotsuin/pseuds/NotSoHotsuin
Summary: “Why are you bossing me around, Joe? It’s not like you’re Hibiki over there.”Also known as; Daichi actually really enjoys it when Hibiki dominates him and tells him what to do.





	I Kind Of Like It

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on multiple of Daichi's fate events. Mostly the one he used with Joe before Dubhe's fight and what he tells you during Yamato's route after you recruit him.

“Did you mean it?” They were back at JP’S headquarters in Hibiki’s room, looking through their phones and examining the Cathedral Of Shadows curiously for demons of more potential. With their current ranks, it seemed impossible to get anything too powerful. Daichi looked up from the screen, already picking up on the more serious tone in Hibiki’s voice. It had a subtle chime that told Daichi he had said something off-putting by accident.

  
“You have to be more specific. I say a lot of dumb things. Half of them, I don’t even remember.”  
“What you said to Joe, about me bossing you around.” Yes, he did recall saying that, but he never thought Hibiki was within earshot. Not that it mattered, he’d openly admit it to him too if he asked. That might have sounded bad had Daichi not seen it in a positive light. It filled him with a special kind of warmth to be asked to handle certain tasks. Even if Hibiki came across as a control freak, it made Daichi happy to be useful to him in some way. It also made him happy to know Hibiki chose to come to him first and foremost, even if other people might be considered more qualified. It meant Hibiki had a lot of faith in him, and that was something Daichi strived to repay. Hibiki gave him a sense of purpose, and he really felt as if he was changing and growing as an individual because of it. Every request was therefore more of an enjoyment, rather than a burden. Then again, that was impossible for Hibiki to dissect just from one sentence in an exchange with Joe.  
  
“Is that how you see me? Do I just boss you around?” There was hurt in Hibiki’s eyes, and Daichi could understand why. It did come across as if he implied Hibiki bossed him around all the time. While that part was not entirely untrue, it was not as if Hibiki was a negative kind of bossy; he just had a leader type personality, and Daichi did not mind following in his lead. In attempt to rectify his mistake, Daichi laughed and offered Hibiki a sheepish smile, hoping he could forgive him.

“N-no! Not at all! I-I mean, well, you do tell me what to do a lot of the time, but I don’t have a problem with it!” That only seemed to pour salt into open wounds. Daichi could have sworn he saw Hibiki wince as if he had been physically hit. His nerves were toying with him again, and he quickly tried to put his thoughts into perspective.  
  
“I-I, um, I just think it’s how it’s always been? You taking control, me following, it’s a pretty good system. It’s worked all our lives, right? Too late to change it now!” He tried to laugh it off, but quickly tensed up when he saw that he might have just made the matter worse. All their lives. Yes, it was like this ever since preschool, but Hibiki had not been aware of it. Hibiki was also not aware of what a positive force he had been on Daichi’s own actions and behavior, and Daichi was fumbling in his attempts to make it known to him. It was not until he truly felt he was pushed against the wall that he came out and said it as bluntly as possible in the middle of his ramble.  
  
“I-In fact, I kind of like it!” That seemed to change the tension in the air. There was a grimace on Hibiki’s face, but it took on a whole other form. He was not disgusted, or hurt, but he almost seemed amused. Hibiki bowed his head slightly and locked eyes with Daichi in attempt to get the truth out of him.  
“You… _like_ it?” Hibiki sounded uncertain. Daichi sounded even worse.  
“Uh, um, that is… haha, wow, words, huh? They have so many different meanings and stuff.” Hibiki narrowed his eyes as if to examine Daichi’s expression closely. When he noticed no hint of deception, his lips curved into a small smile.  
“It’s true. You do enjoy it, don’t you?” Daichi tossed his phone across Hibiki’s bed and could already feel that they would not be leaving the topic for some time thanks to his blabbermouth.  
  
“W-well, now that the cat’s out of the bag and everything, hahaha- can we please put it back in and never talk about it again?”  
“I should have noticed. You’ve never turned me down when I’ve asked you to do something.”  
“Okay, that’s not true. There’s gotta be something I haven’t done for you.” Daichi thought he had lost the argument when he failed to remember a request that he had turned down, or an action he had not taken as a direct result of Hibiki, but Hibiki seemed to already know there was some truth to that statement. He looked off to the side, thinking, and Daichi continued talking.  
“Alright, even if I haven’t really turned you down, in like, ever, what’s wrong with that? Aren’t friends supposed to do nice things for each other if they can?” It was so odd to defend himself as if it was an accusation. Hibiki was not saying anything. He seemed to be lost in thought. By the look on his face, it appeared as if he was struggling with some very conflicting ideas. When his eyes returned to focus on Daichi again, he asked him a rather straight-forward question.  
  
“Is there any limit to what you would and wouldn’t do for me?” It might have been very hard to think of something to reply with, considering not even Hibiki could name a moment where Daichi turned him down.  
“U-um, ha, hahaha, I seriously want to change the topic...” He scratched the back of his neck nervously and actually considered the question seriously for a moment. “I… I guess… No? I don’t know. I-I don’t think I’d be able to do something like kill a guy, but… other than that? I probably wouldn’t mind.” Not that Hibiki would ever ask him to kill someone, but the air was thick with an awkward tension, and the topic was starting to go down a slippery slope.

It was so easy to tell how isolated they were at JP’S headquarter whenever they stopped talking. The silence gave room to think, and it allowed him to get a better grip on himself to keep his emotions in check. It was suddenly so much warmer in the room, so much more cramped.  
  
“If I told you to give me a glass of water… would you do it?” The question was rather random. Daichi almost felt the need to glare at him for putting him through so much worry when all he wanted was a glass of water.  
“Sure? Ice or no ice?”  
“What if I told you to bring me food?” Daichi shrugged.  
“Same thing. Why would you want food, though? We just ate.” Hibiki shook his head and continued asking questions.  
“What if I told you to run an errand for me?”  
“I got my driver’s license~ I won’t be doing any running, that’s for sure! That being said, I’d take it. If not for you, then just as an excuse to drive.” Hibiki smiled and put his phone to the side. He almost forgot he was clutching it this entire time throughout their conversation.

  
“What if I told you to hug me?” That one put a bit of a pause in Daichi’s speech.  
“Odd request.” He raised an eyebrow. “That’s not something you need to ask for, y’know.”  
“I don’t see you volunteering.” Daichi narrowed his eyes and pulled himself closer to Hibiki to wrap one arm around him.  
“Pfsh, there we go. Feeling better?” Hibiki had not expected him to act that quick, so he turned to look away. Daichi noticed the smile on his face before he had the time to hide it. He had to admit, Hibiki could be really cute at times if someone got him to feel embarrassed. If hugs were Hibiki’s weak point, then he would gladly comply and hug him until he got sick of it. Just when Daichi thought the mood was picking up and becoming loaded with more positivity, he saw Hibiki’s expression drop. It looked like he was struggling to ask his next question.  
  
“...What if I asked you to spend the night here?” It surprised Hibiki that Daichi had not removed his arm from his waist just by instinct. This was not a question he would have normally been okay with. From the tone of Hibiki’s voice, Daichi could tell that this question was a legitimate request. Perhaps years of training had also prepared him for this moment.  
“What’s wrong?” No direct answer. Hibiki stared down at his lap, knowing what this meant.  
“I guess that’s where you draw the line,”  
“H-hey! I didn’t say no! I’m worried, and kinda surprised. You don’t normally ask this stuff”  
“Yeah, but our days of normality are over.” Cold. It was the truth, but hearing Hibiki of all people paint reality in such a grim color helped it sink in. They really weren’t going to go back to how things used to be.  
“I-I see… geez, kinda laying it on thick, don’t you think?” Daichi looked off to the side and considered the alternative. It did feel safer to stay with company in case demons were to attack. God knows he could not find another car to slam into a demon like Dubhe again. Daichi inched even closer and poked Hibiki’s side tentatively. “So, where do I sleep?” The grin on his face really said it all.  
  
“You’ll stay here?” Why this came off as a surprise was something Daichi would never figure out. Judging by his lack of resistance, agreement should have been the obvious conclusion to their exchange.  
“I can’t abandon my buddy, can I? What sort of a friend do you take me for?”

The best.

Daichi was definitely the best.

* * *

  
It didn’t matter that they slept in the same bed. It really didn’t. There was enough room, and the company helped smooth things along during this specific rough, rainy night. This was going to be their first time sleeping at JP’S HQ. Daichi was glad he was not spending it alone. The loneliness and urge to just talk to someone would have eaten him alive until he found himself wandering the corridors restlessly just to pass time.  
  
Daichi had sleepovers with Hibiki before, but all the memories of those were from when they were younger. It had been a long time since he saw Hibiki sleep, and it had been even longer since he had been so close to him for a longer period of time. The bed was big enough for the both of them, but it was not as if they had room to spare. They were still huddled close because of its size. That was fine, though. It helped move conversation along smoother when they would speak in whispers not to attract attention from anyone passing by outside. JP’S agents were set as guards and had night shifts. If they heard anything suspicious, they could run into their room without warning. They tried their best to keep their voices down for this reason.  
  
“Daichi,” The conversation at hand had been about several things. School, family, anxiety over this ordeal, and the biggest topic- survival. However, Hibiki seemed as if he wanted to raise a different topic, and Daichi had a feeling he knew exactly what topic it was. “-I know you want to drop it, but I don’t think I can.”  
“I told you. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” The way Daichi said it made it sound so believable. Little did Daichi know that Hibiki was going to put his promise to the test. Starting right now. With a stone-cold expression and nothing but utmost sincerity, he asked Daichi to fulfill a request that had been in the backlog for a long while now.  
  
“Kiss me.”  
“Sure, I’ll-” He stopped in his tracks and felt a strange feeling in his stomach. It had to have been his imagination. He swallowed his words, and choked when he tried to speak up again.“C-come again? Did I hear you… right?” His voice always got a little high pitched whenever he was nervous.  
“H-hahaha... I-It sounded like you were asking me to kiss you, hahaha,” He hated the way he laughed whenever he was at a loss for words. A side of Daichi told him that he had fabricated the whole sentence, and that he was actually having some strange dream he would never tell anyone about after waking up.

  
“H-hey, why haven’t you… corrected me yet?” When Hibiki remained silent, he figured it out for himself. Hibiki wished he could say he did not regret telling Daichi about it, but seeing the almost horrified look on his face confirmed he had come on too strong. Playing it off as a joke at this point would not be possible, and it would be horribly disingenuous. So, he continued further down the rabbit hole. Digging himself deeper into the mess he brought upon himself, trying to see if he could hit rock bottom.

  
“Should I do it for you,” Hibiki would have grinned had there not been some truth to his words. “-as always?” He tried to joke, but he did not fault Daichi for not picking up on his humor. Daichi found himself stuck in a tight grip, combating a certain feeling that coursed through him. The first thought that crossed his mind was not one of concern, but of disbelief.  
  
_Why would you want to kiss me?_  
  
_Why me?_  
  
The thought of ‘hell no,’ or ‘i like girls’ only crossed his mind when he realized he was not having those thoughts at all. Certain people might have taken complaint with how Hibiki demanded to be kissed, but Daichi took no issue with that part. It almost felt as if it was expected, or deserved, but he was still trying to figure out why Hibiki even wanted to look his way. Sure, he followed Hibiki loyally, but there were many people that wanted to be friends with Hibiki, and those people did anything they could to please him. Perhaps they could even play the part better. If Hibiki only wanted a follower, there were better options. Figuring out why Hibiki had decided to stick with him all these years was still a mystery to Daichi. It was something he wished he could figure out in the long run, but the answer only grew more and more distant. Now, he was expected to believe Hibiki wanted to kiss him. It was too much to take in. Too much to process. ‘Should I do it for you’. Did Hibiki hear how crazy that sounded?  
  
“E-even if you do it for me, we still ki-...ki… Agh! I can’t even say it! Why are you asking something like this in the middle of the night!?”  
“Because we might die tomorrow,” The tone of the conversation suddenly took a sharp turn downwards, and Daichi felt his body grow cold. While it hurt to think Hibiki was joking with him, he secretly hoped that it was nothing more than a joke. Judging by where the conversation was heading, it seemed fairly unlikely. Daichi’s arms came to rest around Hibiki’s waist on impulse to pull him into a hug. It took a while, but Hibiki returned the gesture, albeit very weakly.  
“C’mon, man, don’t say that. I know you’re not the most optimistic person around but-”  
“Daichi, you almost died today,” He felt Hibiki’s arms hold him tighter in their embrace. “I don’t want to die regretting I never got to do this.”  
  
_Why would you want to do this?_  
  
_Screw that, why would you want to do this with me?_  
  
_Hibiki, Io is throwing herself over you, and you want me? Are you blind or do you just have no taste?_  
  
He could not say any of it. It hurt to think about. He had no clue why he never once thought of turning Hibiki down. The conversation was uncomfortable, but there was an easy way to solve this problem. The line he would have to preform went along the lines of “I don’t feel the same way”. That would mark the end of the conversation, and they could return to whatever conversation they held beforehand. Perhaps Daichi would have to leave the room and sleep in his own. That was fine, he could handle that. The problem was that he did not feel as if saying that was an honest answer. He liked Hibiki. In truth, he adored him. He could not have asked for a better friend. The realization Hibiki wanted to kiss him had him shaken, but he was not as conflicted about it anymore as he first was. A few quiet seconds alone to let the thoughts sink in had done him a lot of good.

“S-so kissing me is on your bucket list? Basically?”  
“No, it’s more than that,” Hibiki let his hand cup Daichi’s face, and allowed his thumb to caress his cheekbones lovingly. Daichi could swear Hibiki was looking at him as if he was the most important person in the world right now; his special person. The heat rushed to his face, and he was not sure if he was completely on board with that idea, but the touch of Hibiki’s hands on him made it all the more convincing. It just felt right.  
  
“...So,” Daichi swallowed hard when he felt Hibiki lean close enough for their noses to touch, close enough to feel his breath on his lips. “-can I? Or is that where you draw the line?”  
“I-if we’re going to do this,” He ran his tongue over his lower lip before biting into it. Nerves. “-then let me do it.”  
“Because you’re the experienced one,” Hibiki teased.  
“Well, I don’t really ha- ohhhh… you did not just say that.” He felt an overwhelming happiness in his chest when he heard Hibiki chuckle. It was one of the many things he enjoyed about their relationship, and he was incredibly proud he was able to make his best friend relax at times where he would otherwise be worried. Daichi may not have known just how much it meant for Hibiki to be in his company, but he was aware that Hibiki valued his company. He often thought of himself as useless, or lesser-than because he was not as physically fit as everyone else or as bright, but his company was a necessity in Hibiki’s life as much as breathing air or drinking water. A day without Daichi would be filled with anxiety and the feeling of absence. Something would feel as if it was missing. Something very important to him that he needed to feel complete.  
  
“Daichi,” Hibiki relaxed his hold and lowered his arms to rest them near Daichi’s scarf. Hands gently brushed over the fabric in attempt to pass time. Daichi would be lying if he said he did not miss Hibiki’s warm hands on his cheeks. Maybe a kiss was not that far-fetched of an idea. “-kiss me. Can you do that?”

Hearing it again made him jittery. That was when he was hit with the realization that he had absolutely no idea how to kiss. The request of fetching an item or driving him somewhere was easy to follow through with because he had experience in those areas. The worry was only starting to become more self evident the longer he postponed answering the question. How was he supposed to make a good impression? If anything, the experience might completely ruin everything.  
  
“H-Hibiki… you know, if I do this, it will be my first…” Not that he was regretting agreeing to it. Not yet, at least.  
“It will be my first kiss too, Daichi,” Daichi had kept his eyes averted ever since Hibiki moved closer. This was the first thing that managed to get Daichi to combat his embarrassment to look him straight in the eye.  
“F-for real? Oh man, that doesn’t raise the stakes or anything, right? I thought you had your first kiss years ago. I mean, why wouldn’t you-?” Not now, Daichi. Not now. Telling his best friend he found him attractive was probably not the best thing to do when he was only a few centimeters away from his face. It was not as if Daichi could deny Hibiki was very desirable, but admitting it to himself made him feel strange all over.  
“Because I didn’t think I’d get to kiss you, but as things are now, I have to ask you for it bluntly,”  
“...Ha...Hahaha,” His voice was shaky. He had hoped it would not come off as if he was afraid, but a part of him really was afraid of what had just been implied. “-don’t say stuff like that. It sounds like you’ve been meaning to have your first kiss with me all along.”

“I have.” It should have felt bizarre to hear such a thing after several years of friendship. Instead, it gave him a feeling of comfort in his chest that he was not aware was possible. The image he had of Hibiki in his mind was of someone strong and dependable, but also intelligent and charming. It was hard to understand why he would not have had his first kiss yet, but after hearing this explanation, there really was no other way around it. Daichi wondered just how long Hibiki had waited to tell him, and if he ever planned on telling him if this catastrophe did not occur. How long was he willing to wait in silence like this? Daichi adjusted his position underneath the covers, and hesitantly placed his hand on Hibiki’s shoulder, fingers fidgeting slightly.  
  
“I-I guess… If it’s with you, then…” His throat felt dry. He took on a more serious tone and stared straight into Hibiki’s eyes as he continued. “L-let me be clear, if you’re joking at all, back out now. If we actually kiss and you take back all you’ve said, I... don’t think I could handle it. It would be too cruel, even for you.”  
“Gotcha!~ Some prank, huh?” He laughed when he felt Daichi’s fingernails dig into his shoulder and push him against the covers to shove a pillow over his face. Hibiki knew he should not have said it, but if he had the choice between teasing Daichi and giving him a heartfelt reply, he would go for the teasing first and try to work in the heartfelt reply later. Daichi did not seem to appreciate it, seeing as he was now hovering over Hibiki and slamming one of the JP’S pillows against his head repeatedly.  
  
“Not funny! Not even a little!” When he thought Hibiki had enough, he set the pillow down, relaxing his grip on it but continuing to cradle it in his arms. Hibiki had rolled over on his back to better defend himself from the blows, but relaxed when he felt Daichi give up on the assault. Their whispers had gotten so much louder so suddenly that it was hard to get adjusted to the silence again. Hibiki lowered his arms and looked up at Daichi who was sitting next to him. He looked calm for someone pretending to throw a temper tantrum. When Daichi pushed the pillow aside and collected himself, he turned to look at Hibiki. If it was not so dark in the room, maybe he would have noticed the rosy shade of his cheeks. The ticking of a single clock set the tone for the atmosphere as the rain came crashing down against the windows. It was difficult for Daichi to start conversation again. He assumed Hibiki wanted a yes or no response, but he did not feel confident enough in himself to deliver it without sounding hesitant. An airy and drawn-out sigh escaped Hibiki’s lips, slowly bringing back the comfortable ambiance in the room.  
  
“Daichi, do you really think I’m joking?”  
“...No. I don’t think so.” Daichi gently allowed his hand to cup Hibiki’s cheek. He did so just to get used to the feeling. He had shared many different friendly touches with him, come to think of it. He poked his hip, punched his arm, wrapped his arms around him, and let his hand rest on his thigh a couple of times, but he had never really touched his cheek before. He felt like smiling when he saw Hibiki lean into his touch and close his eyes. Right. The kiss.  
“Daichi, you don’t have to do it. Thanks for hearing me out. It really meant a lot.” They had been talking about it for so long now that it looked like a faded concept; like they were just passing time hoping one of them would fall asleep before they got the time to decide if they should share a kiss or not. Then, he felt Daichi’s lips rest on his, pressing into him and silencing all hesitation in his voice. Daichi let his palm curve to the back of Hibiki’s neck to run his fingers through his hair.  
  
Never kissed before. That was starting to be harder and harder to believe. Daichi was tense for the first couple of seconds before he felt Hibiki adjust and kiss back. The panic Daichi felt from the two seconds it took Hibiki to realize what to do felt excruciatingly longer than it should have been. Although, when Hibiki’s arms came to rest around his neck to pull him even closer, he felt a rush of positive emotions. It was hard to describe. It was not a feeling he was unfamiliar with, but it was definitely new. The inability to understand exactly what he was experiencing came down to how familiar the touch actually was. It was Hibiki. The emotions Hibiki filled him with was most usually comfort, safety, and content. This was not unusual, but this time, there was a warmth in his chest akin to yearning. It was a strange pull that kept drawing him closer and closer into Hibiki’s arms. There was no regret in Daichi’s mind, only a feverish desire to keep kissing him even more. He sighed with bliss, sinking deeper and deeper into the comfort of Hibiki’s touch. This newfound intimacy was quickly starting to form an addiction. It was impossible to let go.  
  
Daichi could feel his body shiver at the way Hibiki was tugging at his uniform. He actually found himself wanting Hibiki to touch him elsewhere, but when he thought about where that touch would be placed, his voice spiked a little, and he was forced to pull himself away. It was then that he noticed he had been kissing Hibiki for longer than he probably should have. He could have gotten away with a quick peck on the lips, sure, that was possible, but that never occurred to him. He almost felt a little ashamed for taking advantage of the situation. Any other person would have probably tried to find the easiest way out, and here he was, deliberately trying to prolong the moment despite his previous attempts to stop it.  
  
“Daichi,” He got some composure back when he heard Hibiki address him. “-you’re not that bad at kissing.” As if his ego already didn’t get a boost from feeling Hibiki pull at him, now he was getting praised for something he thought he messed up by being overzealous. The heat around his cheeks was starting to burn, and he could feel his body melt when Hibiki’s hand rested on his cheek. It shouldn’t have been this pleasurable to kiss him. It shouldn’t have been.  
“A-ahahaha...Th-thanks… Um…”  
“Do you want to-”  
“Yes, please.” Then again, who was he to argue with what was pleasurable and what was not? He closed the distance between their lips and sighed with relief when he felt Hibiki smile into the kiss. This was something he could find himself getting used to. Now that Daichi had his first kiss, he could easily say it met none of his expectations. It was not with a girl, she was not soft and innocent, and she was definitely not too shy to kiss. That was not too bad of a miss, but he did like this experience better. It was fulfilling, warm, and safe. It was everything he really needed in another person. Best of all, it was with someone who he knew he could entrust his life to. Someone who he would not mind giving his life for.  
  
“Hibiki…” Daichi parted his lips to breathe, but lingered close to Hibiki in case he felt the urge to kiss him again. “-when all this is over, do you think… we could…” He was startled by the touch of Hibiki’s lips on his own, but eased into it and kissed back before continuing his sentence.

“D-do you think we could, um… and it’s totally fine if you say no, by the way, I get it! Really, I do. I’m not really the smartest, or the strongest, or… anything really, so I can see why you wouldn’t want to. It’s not like I’m something special, but, e-even if that’s true, I want to ask you if you maybe-” Daichi was interrupted again by another kiss. This one was a lot longer, a little rougher, and managed to make him lose his train of thought.  
  
Fine. He could ask tomorrow morning. It was not as if Hibiki was going anywhere. Their kisses started off soft, and then they got more spontaneous. Daichi placed tender kisses along Hibiki’s neck, and Hibiki pressed his lips against Daichi’s cheek. The warmth between their bodies was so comfortable that it washed away all their worries for tomorrow. They knew they had to wake up early, yet neither of them stopped until one of them fell asleep. That someone happened to be Hibiki. Daichi ran his hand over Hibiki’s upper arm in a soothing fashion, while the other was busy gently letting his fingertips brush his bangs aside. He never imagined a single person could make him this happy.

  
“...I’ll protect you. I have to repay you somehow. Even if it takes me forever.” He smiled, “I’ll show you what a Daichi can do,” and placed a soft kiss against Hibiki’s forehead before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
